1. Technical Field
The invention relates to vehicle ramps of the type for supporting one wheel of a vehicle sufficiently clear of the ground to enable a person to slide under the vehicle for underside inspection and/or repair purposes. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle ramp (1) having an elongated, lesser sloped grade, that provides sufficient clearance between the vehicle, and particularly its spoilers, and the ramp during said positioning, (2) that is less susceptible to sliding during positioning of the vehicle thereon, and (3) that is less susceptible to sinking into any soft ground surface when loaded with a vehicle thereon. Specifically, the invention relates to a multiple piece vehicle ramp system that includes a base ramp with a ramp extension connectable thereto, and a ramp transition connectable therebetween in a bridging manner whereby the ramp extension and transition eliminate ramp sliding and interfering with the vehicle during positioning of the vehicle up the ramp extension and transition onto the base ramp, and where the invention includes a base plate that reduced or eliminates sinking of the front of the base ramp into any soft ground surface when loaded. This invention is also packageable in a compact and interlocking manner.
2. Background Information
Many vehicle owners perform routine maintenance and repairs on their vehicles. In order to gain easy access to the underside of the vehicle they will elevate either the front or rear portion of the vehicle on which they are working to provide such access. Various portable ramps have been used by amateur auto mechanics and vehicle owners for this purpose. These ramps are usually formed of metal and have various configurations to enable the vehicle wheel to be driven up an inclined portion of the ramp, after which it settles into a wheel retaining area of the ramp.
Prior examples of such metal ramps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,279,464, 2,450,648, 3,638,910, 3,847,376, 3,870,277, 3,917,227, 4,421,300, 4,050,403, 4,845,972, 4,920,956, 5,324,004, and 5,446,937; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. D 228,301, D 232,020, D 237,162, D 239,610 and D 313,102.
Although many of these prior art ramps were satisfactory for their intended purpose, several disadvantages or problems occur when used in conjunction with either certain newer model vehicles with low front and/or rear spoilers, or in certain ground conditions such as sand, wet, dirt, or mud, etc. Specifically, many newer model vehicles have front and/or rear spoilers that are often low enough to interfere with the needed vehicle-ramp clearance that enables the vehicle to be driven up an inclined portion of a standard ramp. This problem is shown in FIG. 1. Although these standard one-piece ramps could be redesigned and manufactured in a longer version with a more gradual incline, this is unacceptable to the shippers, retailers, and end-users because any increased bulk and weight equates to more shipping and workers compensation expense (particularly as the size and weight increases), any increased shelf space per unit equates to less display area and more storage cost, and any increased bulk and weight equates to a less user friendly product due to undesirable weight and size. It is thus desirable to design a new ramp or ramp system that is extendable so as to provide a lesser sloped grade or inclined portion while not enlarging the packaged product at all, where the initial grade is such that sliding is unlikely to occur during driving of the vehicle onto the ramp.
In addition to these slide and clearance disadvantages, many of the prior art ramps are also susceptible to sinking, often referred to as knifing, into soil, sand, clay, warm asphalt, etc. when the ramp is used on any surface other than concrete. This sinking is very dangerous because the vehicle weight will shift on the ramps and cause an off-center load condition through possible movement of ramps knifing, sinking, bending, tipping and/or flipping, resulting in the decrease of vehicle-ground clearance and/or loss of load, limb and/or life. It is thus desirable to design a new ramp or ramp system that resists such sinking or knifing.
Furthermore, it is always desirable to be able to manufacture such a ramp at a reduced cost and of a lighter weight, in order for it to be more easily handled by the user, but without sacrificing any safety to the user thereof. It is also desirable to manufacture such a vehicle ramp as a snap-fit system free of moving parts which require manipulation and are subject to breakage and maintenance.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved vehicle ramp which enables the user to drive one of the vehicle wheels along the ramp to a safe resting position without any ramp sliding or interference due to insufficient ramp-vehicle clearance, whereat the vehicle will be safely supported for subsequent repair and maintenance and not susceptible to sinking, by a lightweight, yet sturdy and durable device, free of moving parts which require extra manipulation by the user thereof, while remaining of reasonable overall size when packed in a shipping position.